Liquid Perfection
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: He is perfection, and I cannot have him.?x? Pairing unknown until end.
1. Chapter 1

**Liquid Perfection**

**By red-rose-priestess**

**Chapter One - **

I creep to the door, where the most delicious sounds I have ever heard are emanating.

Gently turning the knob, I peek into his room. I know what he is doing, before I even see him.

There he is, spread across his bed, naked. You would think he'd lock the door before his beautiful session of paradise.

His legs are spread, and one graceful, yet masculine hand strokes his harden manhood. Slightly long and sleek, it's tip is purple and drips the liquid to ready himself.

How I want to be there licking it away as I pleasure him with my tongue. But I am here in the hallway, hidden away, feeling his passion and mine at the same time.

His back arches and I nearly gasp at the beauty. He didn't know how tortured I was just watching him.

He cries out and come spurts from his manhood. His screams of pleasure seem to ring in my ears for ages as I watch him clean himself. I want to be licking his come from his flawless skin.

I want that liquid perfection. I shall never have it. We cannot be together.

_Who is the pairing? It's who ever you want it to be. When you read it, you can place what ever characters you wish. More chapters to come, and there WILL NOT be a pairing chosen. It's all going to be anonymous. But do tell me who you imagine as your reading. I want to know. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Liquid Perfection**

**By red-rose-priestess**

**Chapter Two - **

I find his crying today. I wanted to comfort him so badly. But that would be out of character for us. In this family, we keep to ourselves. Our secrets and lies. No one but us knows what's really going on in our heads.

As the tears streamed down his face, I want to kiss them away and the heart wrenching sobs were too much for me.

He lay spread out across his bed, face in his pillow and fists clutching the comforter. What's the point when those things don't offer comfort. Sure they can wrap around you and keep you warm, but they can't whispers words of solace and love. I can, but I can't. Not for him. He wouldn't accept my love.

I hide away from him, as he releases all his anguish. The poor tortured soul. I am the same. We are so alike, yet different.

When he finishes, I feel awful. He needed me, and I could not help him.

I silently close the door and slip away into the darkness.

The darkness is my friend. We whisper secrets to each other, and in turn, the darkness keeps me from seeing all of the thoughts laid out in front of me.

I love him, but I cannot have him.

_Who is the pairing? It's who ever you want it to be. When you read it, you can place what ever characters you wish. More chapters to come, and there WILL NOT be a pairing chosen. It's all going to be anonymous. But do tell me who you imagine as your reading. I want to know. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Liquid Perfection**

**By red-rose-priestess**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - **

I saw him talking to her today. That woman is so lucky. She can talk to him and he listens and in turns he sometimes lets slip about himself.

I want to be in her position.

True that no matter what, they can't be together. Yet it still doesn't offer me comfort. He and I cannot be together either.

He would never want me. I am a horrible excuse for a man. A sham, and a nobody.

Why is it, when he looks at me, it's as if I don't exist? Don't I? Perhaps I don't, and I only wish to.

Just as I wish to hold him in my arms and whisper sweet things of the future. How I long for his touch. My body seems to hum when I'm near him. Those moments are rare anymore.

He seems to have acquired a life that I cannot even peer into.

Oh that glorious man. I can feel his longing for love. It seeps from him as blood would. It pours forth from his scarred heart. His longing is liquid lust. I know just what that feels like.

Who does he want?

* * *

_Okay, so still kinda strange, I know. Hopefully you like it? If not well I tried lol. This is a different fic than I'm used to writing so if the perspective slips or something doesn't make sense, I apologize , Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been so frigging busy lately that it's not even funny. Also, I had to figure out where this story was going. It's harder to write a story, when you don't really know who the characters are. _

**By red-rose-priestess**

_**Disclaimer: None of the Fruits Basket characters are mine. **_

**Chapter Four**

I cut myself again today. Sometimes I don't even know I'm doing it, till it's over and I'm left with the wounds. My battle wounds from my internal battle. None of it seems fair to me, but what do I know. Apparently nothing.

I can sit here and contemplate my current situation and dread the future, yet whenever I do, I find it's not worth it.

I saw him sitting out on the porch today. He was enjoy the crisp autumn air. His hair blew across his brow so gracefully and beautiful, nearly collapsed to my knees and begged him to merely look at me. Those piercing eyes can help even the most lost souls find themselves. So why is it, I lose myself whenever he looks at me?

He actually caught me staring and I panicked. He can never know my feelings or what it is I think in this small clutter filled mind of mine.

I tried writing a poem about him today, to describe his beauty. No matter how lame it seems. I wasn't able to do him justice, so I ripped it up and drizzled blood from my battle wounds on it. Morbid, creepy, thoughtless, strange, and tortured. Those are words that describe me. I know this, no one needs to tell me. Maybe I can slip into the background, unnoticed, not missed.

He is perfect, and I am not.

I can not be more simple.

* * *

_Alright! So what did you think. Short I know, but jeez cut me a break here. More to come, I promise. Review please. It helps. Trust me. -Rose_


	5. Chapter 5

**By red-rose-priestess**

_**Disclaimer: None of the Fruits Basket characters are mine. **_

**Chapter Five**

I am confused. He's not himself lately. No matter how I look at it, something has changed and not for the better.

Oh how I wish I could ask him about his troubles and hug him until he lets out his pain.

I cannot. I am unable to do that. I feel that I am inadequate when is comes to him.

He is a poor beautiful tortured soul.

I can't stand this anymore. I have to tell him how I feel.

Walking towards his room, I hear voices. It's more like moaning. It's voices moaning. One is my beloved, the other, is not. Who is with my love?

I peek my head into his room, and see the worst sight imaginable. My love, my life is with another man. Not just any man, I know this man. He was a friend.

I feel betrayed, and I scream out my anger. Both my love and friend turned enemy jump. They turn to me, and both exclaim my name.

I hate the way it sounds on their guilt ridden tongues.

I am outraged as I storm out of the room. I can hear them scrambling after me, and I suddenly realize what I have done. I've embarrassed myself, and there's no going back.

I hear my beautiful crush call after me. It's almost as if he truly cares that I know for whom he cares.

It's all a mess. He and I could never be together, and there's no way in heaven, hell or earth that he wants to be.

I run to me room, and slam the door. He starts pounding on the door, and in a drastic move I push the dresser in front of it.

My breathing is shallow and erratic, as I plan my next move.

No matter how fucking cliché it might be, I plan to swing.

I rip the sheet off my bed and begin to shred it into strips. By the time I've finished my little craft project, it's gone deadly quiet in the hallway. I guess he gave up on me.

Tears begin to pool in my eyes as I tie my sheet made rope on a half-assed noose. I tie one end to the bed and slip it over my neck.

I begin to laugh at the hilarity of it all. I know I have finally cracked.

So as I prepare to crawl out of my second story window, I mutter to myself.

When I finally jump, I feel the wind rush by me ears for a second, and then the sheet pulls taunt.

I am choking and it hurts. I can't breathe and I realize how foolish I've been. Why did I do this?

As I lose oxygen to my brain, my vision begins to darken. My last gasping breath is a painful one and I hate myself for it.

* * *

_Holy shit! Did I just seriously do that? Now I really don't know where this story is going. Holy shittake mushrooms! Okay well review and tell me how badly you though it sucked or what have you. -Rose_


	6. Chapter 6

**By red-rose-priestess**

_**Disclaimer: None of the Fruits Basket characters are mine. **_

**Chapter Six**

I can't believe it. He saw us. I was engaged in an act with someone who isn't him. It's only because I know I could never have him. I imagine his luscious lips I'm kissing.

Now he has seen us, and I'm chasing after him. Calling his name. He ignores me and slams the door shut on his room. I try to open it and he's locked it. I can hear him move something in front of the door, and I know things are getting worse by the second. He could do something drastic, in these rages.

Suddenly it hits me. He must feel something for me. Why else would he have had such a crestfallen look on his face when he had seen me and my partner of the night.

Pounding my fists on the door, I scream his name. Kami-Sama knows what he's doing in there.

I turn to look at my man of the night, and find he looks just as worried. He assists me in slamming against the door. By some miracle, we manage to break the hinges of the door, and I am able to squeeze in the entrance.

I search the room for my love, and cannot find him. Then I see a sheet pulling taunt from the bed. I scream, and rush forward. I look bellow the window to find him taking his last breaths. His skin deathly pale, I scream again and grab at his shoulders.

I can't seem to grab him. I fear for the sound of his neck breaking. He's still gasping, and to me, that means he's still alive. I nearly climb out of the window myself, in my hurry to grab at him.

I finally pull him up enough, to where he can breathe, and I thank the Gods he can still manage this function.

I pull him into the room with strength I had reserved for a moment like this. I gingerly lay him on the carpeted floor, and begin to remove the sheets. His neck is bruised and it's truly a wonder he's still alive.

His breathing slows and his eyes focus on me.

"Why?" He rasps out.

I'm not sure if he's asking why I pulled him back, or why I was with another man. So I answer the best way I know how.

"I love you."

His eyes fill with tears and I can hear an ambulance in the distance. My pleasure partner seems to have called for help.

I lean down to place a chaste kiss on his dry lips. No matter what, this is my heaven.

"I love you Kyo."

"I love you Yuki."

--Owari--

* * *

_There you hooligans, I picked people. Finally. Lol. I'm kidding you know. I love you no matter if you insult me. Because truthfully, if you don't like the story, why the hell are you on chapter six? I received a review from animefreaks121 , that suggested character one being saved by character two. So hope you liked it. Anyway, that's it. Another story completed. Review and thankies to everyone who read and reviewed already! -Rose_


End file.
